


Fragile Hearts

by senseiPusan



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Friday the 13th: The Game (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fear, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good Boy, Medical Conditions, Medical Device, Neighbors, Reader-Insert, cabin in the woods, sitting on a dock, soft boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senseiPusan/pseuds/senseiPusan
Summary: Moving to a cabin in the woods by yourself isn't as scary as you thought. Especially when the neighbor keeps coming to check on you daily.
Relationships: Jason Voorhees/Original Female Character(s), Jason Voorhees/You
Kudos: 23





	Fragile Hearts

After much arguing with your sister that you're still a grown adult and can do anything you want despite your health conditions. So it's been two weeks since you bought and moved to this cabin. Safe to say you've finally gotten into a comfortable routine here. But every now and then it feels like you're being watched. Though being alone in the woods will do that to you. 

The most interesting thing so far is your neighbor. You haven't officially met but you see him every morning. When walking along the small dock, you can always see him across the lake just staring. It must be odd to him seeing someone in your condition living alone and all the way out here. Trying to be friendly you always wave and smile before he disappears into the woods.

The new neighbor is strange. Normally only the young and stupid come close to the camp or the lake. The locals know not to bother him. So it's strange that you moved into a cabin by the lake and wave whenever you see him. That's why he always watches from a distance. 

Stepping backwards to admire the work you've done so far. The flowers you bought the other day look nice in the porch planters. Now you just have to rearrange the planters so you don't trip because they're in the way.

Shifting a planter, you notice a pair of boots beside you. 

"Ah!" The surprise of seeing another person has startled you so much. You didn't expect anyone. It's triggered you and all you can see is a hockey mask fading into black. 

**Measuring heart rate.**

**Shock advised.**

**5.4.3.2.1.**

**Shock given. Measuring heart rate.**

**Heart rate rhythm stable.**

A confused head tilt, he watches your unconscious body twitch. He's never seen a reaction like this before. The loud voice is coming from the bag you're wearing. 

What's stranger is he can hear his mother worrie's about you. Telling him to put you in bed so you can rest. She's never told him to do this before.

~

Disoriented you wake up in bed. How did you get here? You don't remember laying down for a nap. The sky is already changing colors. Did you sleep all day?

Shuffling to the living room, you notice the fireplace is lit with a fresh stack of wood near it. Confused you're racking your mind on what happened today.

The neighbor.

You were planting flowers. The neighbor started you and set you into a fit. Which would explain why you slept all day. He must have taken you inside. 

Oof. That's one way to meet your neighbor. Feeling guilty, you write out a note for him. Taping it to the outside of your door in case he stops by again. 

_Dear Neighbor,_

_Sorry for startling you. I have a heart condition. Loud noises, being startled or high anxiety can set my alarm off. And I will receive an electric shock to fix my heart rate. Thank you for carrying me inside. Maybe next time I won't have an incident and can properly introduce myself._

_Y/N._


End file.
